You Are My Sonshine
by AlexPayne
Summary: The casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls are trapped in the Prop House during a storm. Will Chad and Sonny's relationship survive the storm? R&R Please! :D


I do not own Sonny with a Chance…no matter how much I wish I did :-(

You Are My Sonshine

The casts of _So Random _and _Mackenzie Falls _were stuck inside the _So Random_ prop house as the wind roared again shaking the windows and causing the lights to flicker. Mr. Condor, Marshall, and Ms. Bitterman stood by the doors handing each cast members a flashlight. The raging storm outside didn't seem to faze the egotistical blonde who sat on the prop house couch clutching a compact mirror. She sighed as the lights flashed for the last time before turning off with a small pop and sigh of their own.

"Ugh that's just not fair. Now I can't look at myself." She whined trying to use the flashlight to see into her mirror. She gave up after realizing that she could only see the beam of light.

"It's ok Blondie, your no more ugly then usual" added a blue eyed, blonde haired, tween heartthrob, who just happened to glide through the door as Tawni slammed her mirror closed.

"Chad!" screamed a usually bubbly brunette, as Tawni jumped from the couch making a beeline for the photo booth crying something along the lines of if she couldn't look at herself then no one could.

Chad turned sheepishly toward the furious sound of his girlfriend's voice. He cast his eyes downward at the sight of her equally infuriated face.

"Sonny," he smiled, trying to act innocent.

"Chad, don't even try it. You need to apologize to Tawni right now." Sonny hissed through her teeth, her face getting red with anger.

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yes"

"NONONONO" Chad yelled his face now equally red.

"Fine then don't apologize, but you better not expect me to talk to you the rest of the time we are trapped here." Sonny said, her voice ringing out in the now dead silent prop house.

"Fine" he stated.

"Fine" she countered.

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?" he asked.

"Oh don't you start with me." She seethed, turning on her heels and stomping to the other side of the room.

Chad took a quick survey of the room; all eyes were on him, including a pair of blue ones peeking out from behind the thick photo booth curtain. The one set of eyes that he actually wanted on him were currently glued to the darkened wall at the other end of the room.

He sighed, "Ok I get it I screwed up, now will everyone please STOP staring!"

Everyone went back to what they were doing before, and Chad went over to Tawni.

"Hey Tawni, I'm sorry for calling you ugly. You're obviously the prettiest girl in all of Hollywood," He whispered through the curtain. He scowled to himself for actually saying those words, but Tawni didn't need to know he was lying, she just needed to hear an apology so Sonny would start talking to him again.

"You really think so Chad?" she questioned.

He rolled his ocean-like eyes, "Sure, now are we good?"

"Whatever, but we would be even better if you had a lighted mirror," she said.

He sighed, thinking for a minute before remembering that he had one in his bag. He quickly ran over to get it before slipping it into the photo booth.

"Happy now?" he questioned hoping she would say yes.

"Yes, now I'm happy…and pretty!"

"Great," he mumbled under his breath, walking towards Sonny.

"I apologized to Tawni; will you talk to me now?" Chad whispered.

Sonny just stood facing the wall. After a while she spoke, "No you made a fool of my best friend, I don't want to talk to you right now."

Now she's just being stubborn, he thought to himself. He breathed out an exasperated sigh. Suddenly a thought came to him, if he made a fool of himself, then Sonny was sure to forgive him.

The storm was beginning to slow, and the lights soon came back on. Everyone was getting ready to leave, but Chad put a stop to it.

"Hey everyone before you leave I have an announcement to make—" Chad said standing on the small table in front of the couch. "—I would like to start out by saying that I'm sorry for hurting your best friend Sonny—" he declared, casting a sideways glance towards her making sure she was paying attention. "—and I would like to finish with a song… You are my Sonshine, my only Sonshine! You make me Happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you! Please don't take my Sonshine away!" He finished singing and made his way over to Sonny, ignoring the rest of the people in the room who were currently laughing hysterically.

"So Sonshine, what do you say? Am I forgiven?" Chad questioned, his blue eyes shimmering.

She stared at him sternly for a long while, just long enough to make him doubt that he was going to be forgiven. Then suddenly, she launched herself into his arms tackling him to the ground.

She was sitting on top of him when she replied, "Of course your forgiven, I was never really mad at you in the first place, I just wanted to see how far you would go for forgiveness."

She quickly pecked him on the lips, stood up, grabbed her bag, and left laughing. Chad just stayed on the floor for a minute, his mouth hanging open. He quickly gathered himself and sprang from the floor. Sonny's laughing was still echoing down the hallway.

"Oh you are so going to get it Munroe!" he yelled, grabbing his own bag and racing out of the room.


End file.
